Strategia
by Tyvara
Summary: Temari kolejny raz przybywa z wizytą do Konohy. Rzuca wyzwanie Shikamaru - chce zagrać w shogi! Jak to się skończy? Ostrzeżenie: nieco lukru. I delikatne nawiązanie do "Wszystkiego najlepszego!"


_Spóźniony o dwanaście dni prezent dla _grafomana z wyboru, _wcześniej znanej jako _Emily Luceant. _W każdym razie - wszystkiego najlepsiejszego! Mam nadzieję, że nie przesadziłam z cukrem i lukrem. Miłej lektury i szczęśliwej osiemnastki! :)  
Z uwag odautorskich: luźne nawiązanie do innego mojego tekstu z tą parą. Mowa o _Wszystkiego najlepszego!

* * *

Stał przed wejściem do wioski, nerwowo kręcąc młynka palcami. „Jak w szpitalu po zakończeniu pościgu za Sasuke", przemknęło mu przez myśl. Ale teraz, po tak kłopotliwej (uparcie ignorował głos, że również przyjemnej) wizycie w jego urodziny nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien się zachować. W końcu był tylko strategiem. Owszem, cholernie inteligentnym, ale to nie wystarczało. Nie w relacji z dziewczyną. Westchnął. „Gdzie jesteś, ty kłopotliwa kobieto?"

Obserwował drogę wiodącą do Konohy. Ambasador z Suny wciąż nie przybywał. Słońce już zachodziło, oświetlając okolicę pomarańczowym blaskiem. Szukał wzrokiem blond czupryny, ale nigdzie nie mógł jej dostrzec. Nie przyznawał tego sam przed sobą, ale zaczynał się już niepokoić. Owszem, to potężna kunoichi, ale zawsze istniała możliwość, że trafi na przeciwnika lepszego od siebie i zostanie zmuszona do samotnej walki, bez możliwości uzyskania wsparcia. „Wróć, chłopie. To jest Temari. Rozwaliłaby pół lasu, żeby wygrać, a drugie pół, żeby było widać kłopoty, w jakie wpadła, a z którymi świetnie radzi sobie sama", pomyślał, po czym parsknął śmiechem, gdy dokładnie wyobraził sobie tę sytuację.

Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność i charakterystyczny zapach piasku oraz lasu. Jego mięśnie momentalnie się rozluźniły.

Była tu. Z nim.

– Cześć, kłopotliwa kobieto! – Odwrócił się w kierunku gościa z uśmiechem, który miał maskować zakłopotanie. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Temari miała za wiele inteligencji i pewności siebie, by się na to nabrać. Zignorował również fakt, że nie zauważył jej przybycia i dał się zaskoczyć.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – odparła z radością.

– Przyszłaś tak... zwyczajnie. A podobno lubisz wielkie wejścia.

– Ale nie lubię monotonii – odpowiedziała, bezczelnie pokazując mu język. - Poza tym widzę, że wychodzisz z wprawy, bekso – dodała złośliwie.

– Znowu za dużo gadasz. Typowa kobieta – stwierdził, jednak bez charakterystycznego dla siebie sarkazmu.

Temari chciała coś odpowiedzieć, lecz chwilę po otwarciu ust zrezygnowała. Pojawiło się krępujące milczenie i dziwne napięcie, którego wcześniej nie wyczuwali. Po krótkim, lecz radosnym przywitaniu nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. Shikamaru bał się palnąć jakieś głupstwo, a Temari... Spojrzał na nią. Patrzyła na niego jakby z irytacją, a jednocześnie kpiną. Nie miał pojęcia, czego chciała, ale nie spodobał mu się jej wyraz twarzy.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz stąd uciec.

Obecna jeszcze przed chwilą dziwna atmosfera minęła. Wróciła stara, dobra Temari.

– Nie mów, że kobiety się boisz – prychnęła. W normalnych warunkach Shikamaru nie dałby się sprowokować taką oczywistą zaczepką, pewnie stwierdziłby w myślach, że to zbyt kłopotliwe i nie chce mu się, ale teraz... Chyba za długo jej nie słyszał i za bardzo mu tego brakowało.

– Zarzucasz mi tchórzostwo? I to względem ciebie? Jesteś taka kłopotliwa, same problemy z tobą. - Gdy to mówił, ziewał, co zdawało się rozdrażnić dziewczynę.

– Zatem proponuję ci wyzwanie! Zagrajmy w shogi!

Shikamaru poczuł nagły przypływ niepokoju. Cała sytuacja zmierzała w stronę, której mimo swojej inteligencji nie przewidział. Zresztą to dziwne, że wybrała akurat tę grę – konkurencję dla niego do tej pory stanowił tylko ojciec, Temari grała słabo. Nie potrafił odgadnąć, co ona chce przez to osiągnąć i ten czynnik powodował jego frustrację. Ta dziewczyna była typem osoby, która nie dawała się tak łatwo rozszyfrować (a tym samym stanowiła dla niego wyzwanie intelektualne. A Shikamaru to tylko facet i cholernie lubił się sprawdzać).

– W porządku – zgodził się, wyjątkowo niepewnie. Miał wrażenie, że potem wyniknie z tego coś nieoczekiwanego.

– Ale nie mamy jeszcze stawki. O co gramy? – Temari spytała, nieudolnie maskując triumfalne ogniki w oczach. Shikamaru poczuł dreszcz na plecach, lecz zaraz nad sobą zapanował. Co ta kobieta kombinowała?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale pewnie ty masz jakiś pomysł.

– Owszem. Wygrany ma prawo do trzech pytań, na które przegrany ma obowiązek odpowiedzieć. Do tego ten, kto przegra, jest zobowiązany do wykonania jednego zadania wybranego przez wygranego. Stoi? – zapytała złośliwie. Shikamaru przyglądał jej się bacznie przez chwilę, po czym powoli skinął głową.

– To nie wystarczy, leniwy ninja. Czy dajesz słowo shinobi, że czegokolwiek nie zażądam lub o cokolwiek nie zapytam, zrobisz to i odpowiesz szczerze?

– To działa w obie strony – zauważył Shikamaru. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, jakby o tym nie pomyślała lub tego właśnie się po nim spodziewała. Znów zaniepokoił się. Czy był aż tak łatwy do rozszyfrowania? Albo, co gorsza, czy ona _planowała z nim wygrać_?

– Zatem ja, Temari Sabaku, zobowiązuję się do wykonania jednego zadania, jakiekolwiek by ono nie było, oraz odpowiedzi na trzy pytania zgodnie z prawdą, jakiekolwiek by one nie były, w przypadku mojej przegranej. Daję na to słowo shinobi i słowo honoru.

Shikamaru powtórzył po niej, po czym rozpoczęła się rozgrywka. Z początku wydawało się, że wszystko szło po jego myśli. Zabierał jej figurę za figurą – generał, goniec, wieża. W bardzo niedługim czasie Temari nie miała sporej części swoich figur, a mimo to wciąż uśmiechała się dziwnie. Zmrużył oczy i wpatrywał się w przeciwniczkę. Coś tu stanowczo nie pasowało do całości tej dziwnej układanki.

– Szach, bekso!

Ton, jakim te słowa zostały wypowiedziane, spowodował, że Shikamaru spojrzał na dziewczynę. Nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że jej kąciki ust unosiły się coraz wyżej i coraz bardziej złośliwie. Tym razem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominała mu matkę. Jego przerażającą, despotyczną matkę. Ponownie przełknął ślinę. Musiał znaleźć błąd, wspólne ogniwo, cokolwiek! Nie odda tej rozgrywki tak łatwo!

– Nie myśl tyle, bo aż ci mózg paruje, gdy się tak zastanawiasz, kiedy popełniłeś błąd.

Shikamaru zaczynał lekko się denerwować. Temari miała w sobie coś, co było bardzo trudno rozgryźć, jeśli nie chciała, by tak się stało. Zazwyczaj nie sprawiało mu trudności rozszyfrowanie człowieka, z którym walczył, nie wspominając o tych, których znał, a jednak dziewczyna z Suny dawała mu pole do popisu i nie pozwalała spocząć na laurach, choć pewnie nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Nie dawała mu również możliwości opuszczenia gardy - w kontaktach z nią jego inteligencja, mimo wszystko, musiała pracować. Prawdopodobnie dlatego też cieszył się za każdym razem, gdy musiał pełnić rolę przewodnika po wiosce, którą po kolejnej wizycie znała już całkiem dobrze na tyle, by się nie zgubić.

– Twój ruch, bekso. Im szybciej go zrobisz, tym szybciej poznasz odpowiedź. I ja też – dodała po chwili. Coraz mniej z tego rozumiał. Ułożył palce na swój charakterystyczny sposób i zamknął oczy. Chyba nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się tak bardzo utracić kontroli nad tym, co się działo dookoła niego. „Wojna się nie liczy" – podpowiadał jakiś złośliwy głos w jego głowie, łudząco podobny do ojca. Niemal zgrzytnął zębami, gdy wyobraził sobie minę i kpiące spojrzenie mężczyzny. O nie, tak łatwo się nie podda! Nie ma mowy!

_Uspokój się_, powiedział sobie w myślach, starając się spojrzeć na planszę tak jak zwykle – obiektywnie, chłodno. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Temari zaszła tak daleko, że mogła pozwolić sobie na przejście do ofensywy, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że poważnie uszczuplił jej możliwości bojowe. Musiał się bronić, ale jego ataki okazywały się nieskuteczne. Dlaczego?

Nagle popatrzył na nią. Gdy zrobił to kolejny raz, bez tych wszystkich zbędnych emocji towarzyszących mu podczas gry, zrozumiał. Miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło. _Ty kretynie. Prawie z tobą wygrała, w dodatku w tak oczywisty sposób. Niedoczekanie!_

Instynkt wziął górę. Tym razem to on podniósł wzrok. Spojrzenia jego i Temari skrzyżowały się i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy zaniepokoiła się, widząc zmianę, jaka zaszła w jego postawie. Miał ją!

– Ten mój złoty złoty generał na nic ci się nie przyda. Nawet nie zdążysz go wykorzystać, a już ci go zbiję. – Nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie. Widział, że zbladła, wyczuwając klęskę. Musiał się dowiedzieć, kto i jak wymyślił cały ten plan. – Przegrałaś, Temari. Ale byłaś blisko. Szach-mat – powiedział z ulgą, przesuwając gońca w odpowiednie miejsce. Dziewczyna wydawała się nieco podłamana. Zupełnie nie wiedział dlaczego – przecież niewiele brakowało, a wygrałaby. Takie partie rozgrywał tylko z ojcem i wyłącznie on potrafił pokonać swojego syna w tej grze.

– W takim razie mam prawo do trzech pytań, tak?

– I do zadania – dodała Temari jeszcze bardziej ponurym tonem. Dziwnie się poczuł. W końcu kiedy przybyła do Konohy, była radośniejsza i chciał, żeby wróciła tamta Temari.

– Co w tej chwili poprawiłoby ci humor? – zapytał bez zastanowienia. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego najpierw chmurnie, lecz z każdą chwilą jej oblicze się rozpogadzało. Odetchnął z ulgą.

– Na to pytanie odpowiem, ale na samym końcu. Zresztą - dodała po chwili - ono jest jak na ciebie tak nietypowe, że chyba nie uznam go za pytanie konkursowe. - Mrugnęła, powiedziawszy to. Z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech.

– W porządku. W takim razie kto wpadł na ten pomysł?

– Pomysł jest mój, ale tylko zarys. Gaara z Kankuro pomogli mi go dopracować.

Starał się ukryć zdziwienie. Znów nie bardzo rozumiał, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Nie pokazał tego po sobie, zamiast tego zadał kolejne pytanie:

– Jak doszliście do opracowania tego planu w takiej formie, w jakiej on wygląda?

– To proste, przynajmniej wydaje się takie z perspektywy czasu. Chciałam zagrać z tobą w shogi już od dawna, ale wiedziałam, że nie jestem zbyt dobrym graczem. Próbowałam grać z przeciętnymi z naszej wioski, ale nietrudno było im mnie pokonać – powiedziała ze zmarszczonym nieco gniewnie czołem, ale w jej oczach Shikamaru dostrzegł wesołe ogniki dystansu do siebie i drwiny. Uśmiechnął się, zarówno na widok tego, co zobaczył przed chwilą, jak i słów, które padły. Co ta dziewczyna robiła, że częściej się uśmiechał?

– W każdym razie przełknęłam dumę i poszłam do braci opowiedzieć im o moim problemie. Zrobiliśmy wiele symulacji, ale efekt za każdym razem był taki sam. W końcu Kankuro powiedział w żartach, żebym wykorzystała to, że jestem kobietą. Najpierw się na niego wściekłam, ale potem Gaara stwierdził, że to chyba jedyny sposób, by z t-tobą wygrać – mówiła dalej, ale na końcu zarumieniła się i zająknęła, jakby powiedziała coś, czego nie planowała. Powoli do niego docierało, co usłyszał. I w niedowierzaniu pytał się siebie, czy to mu się tylko nie śni. – Resztę znasz. Wyglądałeś naprawdę zabawnie, gdy traciłeś te wszystkie figury i nie wiedziałeś dlaczego. – Jej oczy. Shikamaru patrzył, podziwiał, wręcz _chłonął _wzrokiem te figlarne i radosne błyski, ten delikatny uśmiech, włosy spięte w kucyki, sztywno i władczo stojące każdy w swoim kierunku, zupełnie jak jego własny.

– W takim razie co takiego robiłaś, żeby mnie rozproszyć? – Zaryzykował. Podjął grę, chociaż z każdym momentem utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że oto jednak się nie pomylił. Czyżby jego przypuszczenia i marzenia miały właśnie się spełnić? Poczuł skręt kiszek na samą myśl. Ale czy to na pewno były kiszki? Nie zwijał się z bólu, zresztą ten był nawet... Przyjemny?

Wziął głębszy wdech i wypuścił powietrze. Temari powoli podeszła, jakby od niechcenia patrząc na niego i splatając ramiona na wysokości piersi. Shikamaru wciąż stał w miejscu, obserwował ruchy dziewczyny. Jedyną oznaką zdradzającą, że nie był całkiem spokojny, była ręka, nieco zbyt energicznie pocierająca kark. Kunoichi uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko.

– Łatwiej to pokazać niż opowiedzieć. Mam nadzieję że taką odpowiedź zaakceptujesz? – zapytała z fałszywą troską, podchodząc coraz bliżej. Stała teraz niemal tuż przed nim. Blisko, a jednak wciąż daleko, _za daleko..._! Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, delikatnie łapiąc dziewczynę za ramiona, jednak nie zmieniła pozycji ani nic nie powiedziała. Czyżby jednak źle odczytał wszystkie znaki?

– Po co to wszystko? Dlaczego tak bardzo zależało ci, by ze mną wygrać?

– To już czwarte i piąte pytanie, nie muszę odpowiadać szczerze – powiedziała beztrosko, odsuwając się od niego i odwracając plecami. Mętlik w głowie Shikamaru równał się temu, jaki panował czasem na polu bitwy. Z niewielką różnicą, że tamten zdecydowanie łatwiej ogarnąć.

– Przypomniałaś mi, że zadałem wcześniej pytanie. Odpowiedz na nie.

– Najpierw zadanie! - Pokazała mu język. Bezczelna kokietka!

Gdy skupił się na słowach, które pojawiły się w jego myślach, zrozumiał w końcu ich sens. Miał ochotę powtórzyć jej gest, ale wolał najpierw trochę się z nią podroczyć.

– W takim razie mógłbym kazać ci odpowiedzieć na tyle pytań, ile tylko przyszłoby mi do głowy. Mógłbym kazać ci opowiedzieć najbardziej wstydliwą historię swojego życia albo postarać się o to... – z każdym kolejnym potencjalnym wyzwaniem skracał dystans między nimi. Widział rozszerzające się w zdumieniu oczy Temari. Chyba nie spodziewała się, że przejmie inicjatywę. Tym lepiej. Chciał jej pokazać, że jeśli nie był taki mądry, jak powszechnie sądzono, to przynajmniej nie całkiem głupi. – Postarać się o to – powtórzył, przybliżając swoje usta do jej ucha i zniżając głos – byś poszła na misję z kimś, kogo najbardziej nie znosisz lub, co gorsza, z kimś... – Jego wargi już dotykały płatka jej ucha. Poczuł, że zadrżała. – Kogo lubisz najbardziej – dokończył, z satysfakcją obserwując efekt, jaki wywołały jego słowa. Twarz Temari wyglądała jak dorodny burak, usta prawie niezauważalnie drżały, a oczy wciąż pozostały szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia. Pozostawało zrobić już tylko jedno.

– A teraz czas na moje zadanie. I odpowiedź na moje pytanie. W zasadzie, to chyba wynika jedno z drugiego, ty kłopotliwa kobieto, ale długo kazałaś mi zgadywać, co miałaś na myśli przez tę grę.

– Przecież przez shogi nie miałam nic na myśli...

– Nie miałem na myśli shogi. Rany, to takie upierdliwe – powiedział i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał odejść, ale nagle odwrócił się i szybko pocałował stojącą przed nim dziewczynę. Ta początkowo nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, ale po chwili wahania odpowiedziała na pocałunek.

– Przecież wcale nie kazałam ci zgadywać – odpowiedziała Temari po jakimś czasie. Uśmiechała się radośnie i z odcieniem satysfakcji podobnym do tego, który osiąga shinobi po sukcesie swojej pierwszej misji rangi S. – Miałeś tylko obserwować i wyciągać wnioski!

– Chociaż wiedziałaś, że nie lubię wysiłku? Mogłaś to zrobić bardziej po ludzku, kłopotliwa kobieto – odparł, ale bez pretensji w głosie. Zamiast tego delikatnie otoczył ręką jej ramiona i uśmiechnął się.

– Nadal jesteś mi winna odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie. W końcu dałaś słowo shinobi, nawet jeśli puściłaś je w niepamięć.

– Skoro znasz odpowiedź, to po co pytasz?

– To teraz odpowiadamy pytaniem na pytanie? Ale i tak łamiesz słowo, bo pytanie to nie odpowiedź.

– Jakże rozsądnie. Jak zawsze. Cytując klasyka: jakie to upierdliwe – westchnęła przesadnie, wpatrując się w niego z kpiną.

– No dobrze – odparła, widząc jego spojrzenie. – Dałam przecież słowo shinobi. W chwili obecnej trudno jest bardziej poprawić mi humor, ale niech będzie, że tak jednak stanie, jeśli powtórzymy to sprzed chwili – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Na efekt swoich słów nie musiała długo czekać.

Na szczęście.


End file.
